Harry Potter and the End of Darkness
by Wormtailfan1989
Summary: 7th year fic. Contains spoilers for all 6 books. Full of twists and turns. A beloved character returns in the first chapter. Review. No bad ones please. And NO Flames. No pairings


Chapter 1: Surprises and Attack 

Harry Potter had come back from a terrible year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Traitorous Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Anger festered in Harry's heart. He vowed in secret to kill Snape, Malfoy, and Voldemort no matter what it took. He was determined to fulfill the prophecy and he knew that he was going to do it. Besides knowing how to love, Harry wondered if he had any other abilities that would be useful in the war. While he was sitting in a chair facing the window, memories came back to him. When he was a baby. Of his parents. Of Sirius babysitting him every Thursday. Of him spattering food all over Remus. He smiled. It was also the day after his birthday. But he decided to stay a little longer. He had also gotten his Apparition License. But he preferred brooms.

Harry then saw an owl fly towards him with an old looking package. It landed on Harry's lap. Harry opened the letter and saw it was a letter from his dad. His last letter ever.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then you are alive and we are not. We have loved you since the day you were born. And we know of the heartache you must be going through. Lily, your mum, was a True Seer. Unlike that total fraud Trelawney. So she saw everything that was and is going to happen to you and your friends. Harry, there is something important that you should know. Each witch and wizard has two elements of his or her own. Your elements are Fire and Ice. Mine was Fire and Water. Lily's was Water and Earth. If you are wondering, Remus's elements are the same as yours. Fire and Ice. As was Sirius and Peter._

_Listen Harry; Peter did not really betray us. He was under the influence of the Bad Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse at the time AND all the way up to your sixth year. He came to St. Mungo's and got healed and told everyone the truth. Remus has forgiven him. And so should you. We have also found four Horcruxes and destroyed them immediately. Voldemort didn't die because there are still 2 or 3 Horcruxes out there. Sirius's brother Regelus has destroyed the locket. _

_Son, I wish we could both be there to see you grow up. But, thanks to the prophecy that cannot be possible. Just remember Harry that we loved you and we always will._

_Love, _

_Dad._

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as he finished reading his dad's letter. He then went and sat on his bed. He knew that his parents loved him, and Harry knew that they would certainly be proud of him. His heart ached for them. Harry missed them, even though he barely knew them.

"I'm going to do my best this year for them. If it is open, I will return to Hogwarts," Harry thought. Then he wrote to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I have just received a long lost letter from my dad. In it he says that he and my mum have destroyed all the Horcruxes that Dumbledore mentioned. Well, except for the diary, which I destroyed, and Marvolo's ring which Dumbledore destroyed. So that means I am going to return to Hogwarts for my final year. I'm staying here until a week from now and then you can come and pick me up. Can't wait for the wedding of Bill and Fleur. In his letter, Dad wrote that each witch and wizard can use and control 2 elements. My elements are Fire and Ice. And Pettigrew didn't really betray my parents. He was under the influence of 2 Unforgivable Curses. But I think he is okay now. Well, see you really soon. _

_Harry_

Harry sent Hedwig off and decided to go downstairs. Dudley, Vernon and Petunia were in the kitchen, ignoring Harry as usual.

"Oh look! Here comes the freak," Vernon grunted. That was when Harry got mad.

"I am not a freak! You are the ones who are freaks! You are too nasty and you're the ones who are abnormal! You think you are perfect and are decent folk! But you are NOT!

Nobody's perfect. The only decent folk are my kind and those who like witches and wizards for who they are! Don't make me do what I did to Marge! The war has now entered the muggle war and it is up to me to stop it! So either you shut up or I will be forced to do something you would NOT like," Harry said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Why should you tell us what to do boy? You are younger then all 3 of us!" Vernon demanded.

"But I am more powerful then you! I have powers that you never dreamed of! I have been suffering because of all those I have lost! My parents, My Godfather, and now My Headmaster! I don't need your teasing, neglect, and abuse too!" Harry yelled. Flames wrapped around his hand, and the flower he was touching turned to ice. The Dursleys cowered in fright.

"Don't scare us Harry," Dudley pleaded.

"Why? For 9 years you MADE me do all the chores while you all just sat on your lazy butts and did nothing! And never once did you thank me for doing them! Just because you hated my parents doesn't give you the reason to hate your own nephew! My parents

Were very popular at Hogwarts! Voldemort killed them because of the stupid prophecy! I'm destined to fight Voldemort one more time! And I am going to be the one left standing!" Harry yelled. He stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He sat on his bed and looked at the only picture he had of Sirius, which was taken at his parents' wedding.

"I wish you could be here Sirius. I need you now more then ever. I can't go into this alone," Harry thought. Then he decided to do something that he was sure that his parents and Sirius would be proud of. He wanted to become an Animagus. He then remembered reading something about becoming an Animagi. He had to close his eyes and concentrate hard. And he did. When he opened his eyes, he looked in the mirror and saw he had become a magnificent Griffin standing at 6'4 tall. He changed back and smiled. He now could help Remus on full moons just like his dad did when he was at Hogwarts. He checked the calendar. It was July 30th. Tomorrow was his birthday. The day he would become a man. He was excited, for he would be leaving the Dursleys forever. He got into his nightclothes and fell onto his bed. He looked out the window and looked up at the stars.

"I wish I had my godfather back," said Harry as a tear rolled down his cheek. Little did he know that a bear like black dog was looking up at him whining. When he did see that dog, Harry gasped and ran downstairs. When he opened the door, the dog had been sitting there waiting for him. Harry signalled him to come up to his bedroom. When Harry closed the door after they entered, the dog changed into Harry's beloved Godfather Sirius Black.

"How is it that you're still alive Sirius?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't matter right now Harry. What does matter is that I am back now, and I will always be here," said Sirius as he gave Harry a fierce embrace. Tears ran down Harry's face as he sat on his bed still trapped in the warm embrace. Sirius wiped Harry's face and kissed his forehead lovingly. Harry felt his heart grow 3 sizes then it had been since the beginning of the summer. Harry smiled and his eyes filled up with tears once more. Harry felt a lot safer in his godfather's arms.

"What can't you tell me what happened Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I just can't Harry. It was more terrible then I have ever experience. It was even worse then Azkaban," said Sirius. Harry saw his face fill up with fear, the look he had the night the Dementors had attacked them in Harry's third year. Harry knew it must not have been good.

"Well I was just asking, because I keep having dreams about the veil. I keep hearing voices flow from it," said Harry.

"Harry, you must stay away from that veil. It isn't a good experience to go behind that veil," said Sirius.

"Is it worse then Azkaban?" Asked Harry.

"Definitley. It is even worse then having your soul sucked out," said Sirius.

"Alright. Sirius I promise I will not go near that veil," said Harry.

"Good, cause Harry, it will not be the best thing that has ever happened to you," Said Sirius clasping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well I am a bit tired. So I am going to go to sleep now," said Harry.

"Okay. Night kiddo," said Sirius and Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Dream sequence _

_A Veil fluttered in the wind. Harry heard many voices come out from it. He felt cold and clammy. _

"_Harry…join us," _

"_NEVER!" said Harry._

"_We need you. Come with us now…"_

"_NO!"_

"_You have no choice Harry! Come now…"_

"_NO!" Harry yelled. He then saw a zombie-like creature walk out. It grabbed him and started to pull him into the veil. Harry struggled against the creature's rough arms. But the arms wouldn't let go. _

"_No…No," Harry moaned as he was sucked into the darkness of the veil._

_Dream sequence ends_

Harry's eyelids shot open. He found he was on the floor, shaking. He felt clammy, and his body went extremely white. He then heard Sirius's voice.

"Harry. Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw Sirius bending over him, worried and deeply concerned.

"S-Sirius," Harry moaned, still shaking.

"What happened Harry? What did you see?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I saw the veil. A creature came out and threw me into the veil. G-Got weaker. I never felt so scared," Said Harry, panting fast. Sirius embraced him gently and stroked his godson's jet-black hair.

"It's okay Harry. It was jus a dream. You're okay, you are going to be fine," Sirius soothed as he rocked Harry back and forth. Harry immediately stopped shaking and colour returned to his body. But the fear in his eyes did not go away that quickly. Harry never felt so scared in his life. But his fear eventually went away as he lay in his godfather's arms. He then felt happy again as Sirius let go of him. Sirius got up and went to pick up the long lost letter. Harry saw tears run down his face as his eyes only looked at the very bottom of the paper. Harry never seen him cry before. He rushed forward and gave Harry a hug. Harry started to cry again.

"I miss him and Mum so much. I hate my life so much. My parents are dead. Cedric's dead, and now Dumbledore's dead," said Harry. Sirius stopped crying and faced Harry.

"Dumbledore's dead? How did he die?" Sirius asked stunned. Harry went angry.

"Snape killed him. Turns out he had been on Voldemort's side this whole time. He used the Killing Curse," said Harry, clenching his newly formed fists.

"WHAT! That devil! I knew he couldn't be trusted! I knew it! Dumbledore completely trusted him, and look what happened to him! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius yelled. His face was etched with fury and hatred. Harry had never seen him so angry before. Harry then made a mental note never to get Sirius angry.

"I'm going to show him my Animagi form later," Harry said to himself. Then Sirius calmed down.

"So Harry, I was wondering, what are your elements?" Sirius asked.

"Fire and ice," said Harry, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Then he heard something. A noise. He took out his wand and hurried downstairs, with Sirius right behind him. Harry then gasped. Voldemort was in his house.

"Well hello Harry. I see you have gotten back your Godfather. How very sweet," He said. Harry then caught sight of Snape and Malfoy sneering at him. He clenched his fists tighter.

"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"To see you tortured. I rather enjoy it to see you in pain before our final duel," He replied.

"Well, unfortunately for you that won't happen," said Sirius coldly.

"Well we just see about that," Said Voldemort as ropes binded Sirius.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Oh how sweet this must be. CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry screamed out in pain. It was a pain he couldn't bear. Harry fell to his knees and Sirius's eyes went wide. Voldemort lifted the curse.

"You are going to die Voldemort. You shall suffer for everything that you have done," said Harry, taking in painful breaths.

"Oh I am not going to be the one who suffers, Potter. CRUCIO!" Voldemort shrieked, and the air filled with Harry's screams and Voldemort's laughter. HE lifted the curse once more.

"Perhaps Severus should be the one to torture you. He created of a spell of his own that you know really well," said Voldemort as Snape stepped forward and drew out his wand.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape roared and excruciating pain fell onto Harry as blood ashes appeared all over him. He screamed out in pain once more. Sirius struggled against his ropes. Voldemort laughed.

"Had enough Potter? Well I don't. CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. By the time he had taken the curse off, Harry was swaying as though he was about to fall unconscious. He looked at Voldemort, his eyes flickering. Sirius's face went pale as a ghost and he continued to struggle against his ropes in order to break free and save his godson from the most terrible man to have ever existed. Voldemort continued to torture Harry several more times. Snape used Sectumsempra two more times and Bellatrix used the element of fire to burn him. Soon Harry was in no shape to fight back, but he was still conscious. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. His anger rise and he shouted swear words at Voldemort. But Voldemort sneered as he tortured Harry two more times and laughed at the damage he had done to Harry. Harry looked terrible, so terrible that it looked like he was going to die from getting all the wounds.

"Let him go!" Sirius yelled.

"He's going to die," said Voldemort, ignoring Sirius.

"No. You are going to die Voldemort. I will save everyone from your reign. I guarantee it," said Harry weakly.

"We'll see. Severus, Bellatrix, let's go," said Voldemort. The three left and Sirius broke free.

"S-Sirius," Harry said before he fell over and blacked out.


End file.
